La vida del Escorpión
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy desde que nace hasta que se enamora de Rose Weasley. Este fic participa del Reto "Una generación, un personaje" del Foro "La sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter es todo propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Una generación, un personaje" del Foro "La sala de los Menesteres"._

**La vida de un escorpión.**

* * *

**I**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy abre los ojos por primera vez una noche cálida de septiembre, con los vientos de otoño soplando a su favor.

* * *

**II**

Son pocos los días de vida que Scorpius tiene pero su padre Draco y su madre Astoria ya lo han convertido en el centro de sus vidas. A él no le disgusta.

Por el contrario.

* * *

**III**

Su abuela Narcissa dice que Scorpius puede definirse en una sola palabra: _"Perfecto"_ y Astoria no puede estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**IV**

A Lucius siempre le ha costado demostrar sus afectos pero Scorpius le puede, con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio casi blanco, tan parecido a él.

* * *

**V**

El 24 de diciembre esta en puerta. A Scorpius le llama mucho la atención la manera en que esta decorada Malfoy Mannor, con haditas revoloteando por todas partes, muérdago por doquier y pequeños duendes colgados del árbol.

Pero sobre todo le gustan los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

**VI**

Al día siguiente, Scorpius esta algo cansado por las celebraciones pero su madre lo ha despertado, bañado y vestido. Pronto llegaran nuevamente los invitados para el almuerzo de Navidad y él como todo señorito debe estar presentable.

* * *

**VII**

A Draco le gusta pasar tiempo con su hijo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, siempre tiene un tiempo para poner a Scorpius sobre sus rodillas y jugar con él.

* * *

**VIII**

El primer año de Scorpius tampoco tarda en llegar y nuevamente ofrecen una celebración.

Draco le ha prometido a Scorpius que habrán muchos niños con los cuales jugar y Scorpius le cree por que su papá se lo dice y él nunca le miente.

* * *

**IX**

Scorpius ha comido demasiados dulces en su cumpleaños, lo que hace que al otro día este con indigestión y no pueda jugar con sus regalos.

* * *

**X**

A Scorpius le parece gracioso ver a los elfos cocinar, por eso el pequeño de un año y medio, se arrastra gateando por el suelo hasta las cocinas y se encarga de desorganizar todo.

* * *

**XI**

Scorpius les ha dado un susto de muerte a todos. El pequeño no aparecía por ningún lado y al final resultó que se encontraba en la biblioteca, perdido entre uno de los tantos estantes.

Astoria ha retado a Draco por perderlo de vista.

* * *

**XII**

El cumpleaños número dos de Scorpius se acerca y Draco quiere comprarle una escoba de juguete para que comience a volar pero Astoria dice que todavía es muy pequeño.

Esperará a que crezca un poco más.

* * *

**XIII**

Finalmente la escoba de juguete para Scorpius llega en su cumpleaños número cinco. Draco la ha comprado en el Callejón Diagon y la ha escondido debajo de la cama, esperando que Scorpius no la encuentre allí.

Se muere por ver su rostro cuando se la entregue.

* * *

**XIV**

La primera palabra que Scorpius dice es: _"dragón"_. Nadie entiende por que ha elegido esa palabra y Astoria esta de cierta forma decepcionada, a ella le hacía mucha ilusión que la primera palabra de su hijo fuera: _"mamá"_.

Narcissa no lo dice en voz alta, pero piensa que ese _"dragón"_ hace referencia a su Draco.

* * *

**XV**

Su hijo ya tiene cinco años y como tal puede armar oraciones completas.

Cuando Scorpius le dice que no quiere ninguna celebración, Astoria se sorprende pero respeta su decisión. Él dice que lo único que quiere es que Draco lo lleve a volar y Draco eventualmente, no puede negárselo.

* * *

**XVI**

Astoria le ha dado tantas recomendaciones para tener cuidado que Draco ya no recuerda ninguna. Scorpius viste protectores de rodillas y de codos por si acaso se cae. Aunque Draco lo duda, la escoba solo asciende un metro.

* * *

**XVII**

Scorpius no puede describir las sensaciones que lo embargan cuando siente sus pies colgando en el aire.

Definitivamente volar es lo mejor que existe en el mundo.

* * *

**XVIII**

Ese mismo día, Scorpius le cuenta a su madre y a sus abuelos con lujo de detalles todo lo vivido con su padre y su primer experiencia en una escoba.

Todos lo escuchan con atención.

* * *

**XIX**

El primer brote de magia de Scorpius llega una mañana lluviosa, donde los relámpagos plateados irrumpen el cielo.

Tiene miedo. Mucho miedo. No quiere seguir viendo la tormenta pero las cortinas del ventanal están corridas.

Entonces las mira y como por arte de magia las cortinas se cierran y ya no ve más la tormenta.

* * *

**XX**

El abuelo Lucius no dice nada pero una sonrisa orgullosa se ha formado en sus labios.

Scorpius Malfoy, es su digno nieto, tan igual a Draco cuando era pequeño pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.

Muy diferentes.

* * *

**XXI**

Scorpius ya es un chico de ocho años. Es alto considerando su edad y sus ojos grises como el acero veteados de matices más claros, llaman poderosamente la atención.

* * *

**XXII**

En esa ocasión, su padre Draco lo lleva a un parque muggle, donde comen dos helados que un hombre de bigote curioso les ha servido en dos conos.

En su primera vez en el mundo muggle y no se arrepiente de nada.

* * *

**XXIII**

Draco no entiende que le ven los muggles de gracioso a sus helados, los que venden en la heladería del Callejón Diagon tienen miles de sabores y mucho más grandes... Pero Scorpius ha insistido.

* * *

**XXIV**

Draco ha llevado a Scorpius a ver un partido de Quiddich, en vivo y en directo. Ha conseguido que su hijo sea un adepto más del equipo Puddlemere United y se enorgullece de ello.

* * *

**XXV**

La peor travesura que Draco ha hecho con su hijo, fue en Halloween. Scorpius, de tan solo nueve años, se disfrazó como un vampiro y su padre no tuvo mejor idea que hacer un encantamiento que le regalara un par de colmillos verdaderos.

* * *

**XXVI**

A medida que su cumpleaños número once se iba acercando, Scorpius sentía un gran peso aumentar sobre sus hombros. ¿Y si la carta no llegaba?

Había echo magia a los cinco años pero eso no quería decir nada.

Solo quería que el tiempo pasará de una vez.

* * *

**XXVII**

Finalmente, y para alivio de Scorpuis, cuando cumple once años, una lechuza moteada se para en el afeizar de su ventana.

Trae la carta de Hogwarts.

* * *

**XXVIII**

Pocas semanas antes de iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts se dirigen al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles escolares.

* * *

**XXIX**

Madame Malkin, quien esta más anciana de lo que Draco recordaba, le ha confeccionado preciosas túnicas a medida.

* * *

**XXX**

Van al emporio de la lechuza, por que Scorpius debe de tener una lechuza con la cual mandarle cartas a sus padres.

Elige una plateada con manchas negras.

* * *

**XXXI**

Entran a comprar el caldero correspondiente y Scorpius no puede evitar darse cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre él y su padre.

Ahí lo comprende.

En Hogwarts todo será parecido.

* * *

**XXXII**

El primero de septiembre llega pronto y Scorpius se dirige junto a sus padres a la estación de trenes.

La gran locomotora escarlata aguarda por él.

* * *

**XXXIII**

Sus padres no mencionaron el tema de la selección de casas pero Scorpius sabe que les haría ilusión, sobre todo a su padre, que termine en Slytherin.

* * *

**XXXIV**

Cuando el profesor Longbottom lo llama, Scorpius camina hasta el taburete un poco nervioso pero no deja que se note.

El sombrero seleccionador grita: _¡Slytherin!_

Scorpius suspira y va hacía su nueva mesa.

* * *

**XXXV**

Fue una sorpresa para todos que el segundo hijo de Harry Potter quedará seleccionado para Slytherin y Scorpius se sorprende de que deban compartir dormitorio.

* * *

**XXXVI**

Desde el primer momento Scorpius muestra tener habilidades para las pociones y el profesor Slughorn no puede estar más satisfecho con él.

* * *

**XXXVII**

Las clases de vuelo han estado bien y muchos se han sorprendido de que Scorpius supiera manejarse tan bien sobre una escoba.

Todo se lo debe a su padre.

* * *

**XXXVIII**

No tarda en escribirle a sus padres diciéndoles que ha quedado en Slytherin y sabe que ellos están orgullosos.

* * *

**XXXIX**

Scorpius no tarda hacerse amigo de Albus Severus Potter. Ha descubierto que tienen mucho más en común de lo que creen, conversan hasta tarde y hacen los deberes juntos.

* * *

**XXXX**

James Sirius Potter no ve con buenos ojos la relación entre Scorpius y su hermano.

Más de una vez lo ha hecho saber.

* * *

**XXXXI**

Los años han pasado como el viento y Scorpius ya se encuentra en su tercer año. Ha sido elegido como cazador de Quiddich del equipo.

Albus va de cazador.

* * *

**XXXXII**

A medida que va creciendo, Scorpius comprende que su padre ha hecho cosas malas, cosas que no debe ni siquiera pensar y sabe que por ello lo llaman: _"el hijo del mortífago"_.

El no presta atención a los comentarios por que sabe que es y será una mejor persona.

* * *

**XXXXIII**

A menudo Scorpius y Albus son el blanco de las bromas de James y Fred pero saben devolver cada una de las bromas sin problemas.

* * *

**XXXXIV**

Scorpius se da cuenta que su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Ya es un chico de metro setenta y cinco, ojos grises hipnotizantes, su cabello rubio platinado cae sobre su frente y llama la atención de las chicas.

Pero solo hay una chica que le quita el aliento.

* * *

**XXXXV**

Rose Weasley, es el nombre de la susodicha. Con el cabello besado por el fuego y los ojos del color del cielo.

Pero ella es una Weasley, ni siquiera lo mira y duda que alguna vez sepa que existe como un chico y no como: _"El Slytherin con el que compite por las notas"_.

* * *

**XXXXVI**

No es hasta quinto año que Scorpius es elegido como capitán del equipo de Quiddich y prefecto de Slytherin junto a una chica que no hace más que guiñarle el ojo.

* * *

**XXXXVII**

Albus no es tonto y se da cuenta que Scorpius mira demasiado a su prima Rose y tiene la esperanza de que su amigo, algún día se anime a confesarle sus sentimientos a su prima.

* * *

**XXXXVIII**

Scorpius puede tener a la chica que quiera de Hogwarts, pero la quiere a ella... A Rose Weasley.

A la chica que jamás podrá tener.

* * *

**XXXXIX**

El verano antes de comenzar sexto año, Draco nota a su hijo extraño y puede apostar su vida a que Scorpius esta enamorado y la chica no le corresponde.

* * *

**XXXXX**

Scorpius pensó que solo sentía atracción por Rose Weasley pero con el tiempo esa atracción se ha convertido en amor y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla.

* * *

**XXXXXI**

Ha seguido el consejo de Albus, se ha parado en una mesa adelante de todo el comedor y ha gritado que ama a Rose Weasley con toda sus fuerzas.

Ahora toda la comitiva Potter-Weasley quiere asesinarlo y Rose ni siquiera lo mira.

Todo esta peor que antes.

* * *

**XXXXXII**

Ha intentado hablar con Rose pero ella siempre lo esquiva de una u otra forma. Le escribió una nota en uno de sus libros, le envió una carta por medio de su lechuza y hasta Albus intentó hablar con ella pero la Gryffindor no quiere saber de él.

* * *

**XXXXXIII**

Cuando Rose accede a hablar con él, es por que Scorpius la ha amenazado de no comer ni un solo bocado hasta que ella acceda a escucharlo.

Ambos se sientan debajo de un árbol para conversar.

* * *

**XXXXXIV**

Scorpius le ha explicado cada uno de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones, de todo lo que siente y Rose lo ha escuchado atentamente.

Es hora de la verdad.

* * *

**XXXXXV**

El Slytherin se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que Rose lo agarrara por el cuello de la camisa y le plantara un beso en los labios frente a todo el colegio.

* * *

**XXXXXVI**

La primera salida a Hogsmeade que hacen juntos, son el centro de todas las miradas curiosas pero a Rose no le interesa.

Entonces a Scorpius tampoco.

* * *

**XXXXXVII**

Ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo, convencer a cada uno de los primos y primas de Rose que no quiere hacerle daño y la quiere de verdad.

Por lo menos ahora no quieren asesinarlo, a menos que se acerque demasiado a Rose.

* * *

**XXXXXVIII**

Scorpius piensa que no puede ser más feliz. Esta con Rose, nada puede arruinar su felicidad.

* * *

**XXXXXIX**

Esa misma noche Scorpius y Rose le escriben una carta a sus respectivos padres, donde hablan de su relación.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

Ahora solo falta esperar ver a Draco Malfoy compartiendo un almuerzo familiar con Ron Weasley.


End file.
